This invention relates generally to dynamoelectric machines and more particularly to a stationary or stator assembly therefor and a method of forming a stationary assembly for a dynamoelectric machine.
In the past, dynamoelectric machines were provided with stationary assemblies, such as stator assemblies or stator core members, which were conventionally formed of a stacked plurality of relatively thin laminations of sheet magnetic steel, the core having a central bore for receiving a notatable assembly or rotor member. Such laminations were conventionally formed in a punch press operation from a strip of low carbon iron or magnetic steel, there being considerable scrap remaining as the result of punching the laminations from the strip and punching the winding slots.
A two-pole dynamoelectric machine stator structure formed of flat strips of magnetic material is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,802 which was assigned to the assignee of the present application. Dynamoelectric machine pole pieces formed of a folded flat strip of magnetic material have also been known which may be suitable for small DC motors, but would not be expected to have the efficiency required of larger machines.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved stationary or stator assembly for a dynamoelectric machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved, stationary or stator assembly for a dynamoelectric machine which is generally scrapless.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved stationary or stator assembly for a dynamoelectric machine which is formed from flat, strip ferro-magnetic material.